The Mathter
The Mathter is a math-obsessed supervillain and one of Team Go's eccentric foes.Mathter and Fervent Physicality Appearance Personality The Mathter heavily involved math in every aspect of his life. Even his speech was peppered with frequent, and after a few minutes of exposure, fairly easy to guess at, math puns. "Brackets!" for example, was his way of saying, "Curses!" This behavior happens to be very annoying towards Kim Possible, who even threatens to lose her temper on the Mathter if he dares to say one more math reference. However, as devoted to numbers as the Mather was, he was defeated by Mr. Stoppable, someone who worked with numbers everyday.Mathter and Fervent Abilities The Mathter was a brilliant but obsessed mathematician. He somehow had the ability to entirely erase or "subtract" a person's existence, virtually rendering them invisible to every common means of tracking, such as global positioning, as well as school, employment, and driving records. He himself implied it was a job that he could complete with his Calcu-laser.Mathter and Fervent Because of these unethical experiements, the Go City Council Board denied him more funding, which has led him to become vengegful in nature. Biography The Mathter swore revenge when Go City denied him funding for his unspecified "unethical mathematical experiments" and has apparently been a threat to both the city and Team Go ever since. He attacked Go City when Ron and Kim were there so that Ron could interview Hego for a school assignment. During the ensuing battle the Mathter took a disliking to Ron for his interference, and thus subsequently attempted to "subtract" Ron from existence by turning him into anti-matter. This started to put Ron's life in danger, since he unable to touch anything without making it disappear, and he was forced to be put into a anti-anti-matter bubble by Kim's father Dr. James Possible. After getting track of the Calcu-laser that can reverse the effects, Kim, Hego, Ron, and Ron's father Mr. Stoppable arrive at the Mathter's lair and defeated the rest of his henchmen. However, the Mathter has created himself the Infinity Dome, which allows a person to utilize mathematical equations into beams of energy to attack his enemies, and he uses his mathematical knowledge to strike a beam at Kim and Hego, defeating them. However, Mr. Stoppable takes on the challenge himself, since he happens to be a good actuary, and uses his mathematical knowledge to defeat the Mathter, much to Ron's delight. After Kim gets the Calcu-laser and return Ron back to normal, Hego takes the unconscious Mathter into custody for his crimes.Mathter and Fervent Relationships Employees The Mathter was accompanied by his similarly clothed henchmen, who he called the Coefficients. However, they appeared to lack any actual combat training and were always defeated fairly quickly.Mathter and Fervent Enemies Having been based in Go City, the Mathter was one of several villains that Team Go had to deal with. Both Hego and the mayor considered the Mathter a threat not to be underestimated. Paraphernalia Clothes The Mathter wears a math based uniform. Equipment *The Calcu-laser: a calculator-like device with multiple settings, capable of vaporizing objects, or applying its anti-matter equation to a person, thereby causing anything they touched to explode into nothingness *number-shaped projectiles *Decimal Points: ball-bearings that ate through matter on impact once thrown *helicopter hat *flash cards that released a blinding light Quotes Gallery 41422 100001245914387 2380 n.jpg Trivia *Because the mayor of Go City spoke with a lisp, Kim mistakenly assumed that the Mathter's name was actually "The Master", until Hego corrected her. *Mather had been arrested before, and his inmate number was 001235. *The Mathter is only Team Go villain to have henchmen. *Despite being a math-themed/crazed villain, Mather seemed to have no real knowledge of math above basic algebra. With Ron's father being an actuary, he has a considerably greater knowledge of mathematics and was able to defeat the Mather very easily. *His obsession for mathematics is similar to The Riddler from Batman's rogue gallery as the latter is obsessed with riddles and both of their costumes have similar color schemes. Alternate Versions Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress The Mathter is voiced by Brian Stepanek. Episode Appearances References Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters